dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Yarrow
Yarrow (せいよう, Seinō) is a middle-class male warrior of the Saiyan race. He is a reoccurring character in Dragon Ball Sai and is considered one of the main cast. Appearance Yarrow has the appearance of a typical Saiyan; black eyes and protruding black hair, which reaches down to the back of his knees. He is also considerably tall for a Saiyan, being close to Tinda in height. Though he is middle-class in Saiyan society, he still wears the armor of the lower-class warriors. Brown and black Saiyan-style armor with deep blue wristbands and his monkey-like tail wrapped around his waist. Personality Yarrow is a strong and silent Saiyan who is calm in most situations and rarely loses his calm. When he does speak, he is noted to possess an aristocratic tone and is very intelligent. He generally dislikes backtalk or resistance towards his orders from his subordinates, though he places at least some value in his soldier's opinions and suggestions. In battle, Yarrow is shown to be a cold and callous warrior, like most any Saiyan. He can easily cut down and kill subordinates who disobey or fail him. He has also shown himself capable of cutting down even his most innocent of foes with no remorse. Yarrow has also been shown to have a very high superiority complex, believing that he is a being above even other Saiyans. He greatly enjoys battle, but seems to downplay this trait in himself. Whether or not he does this purposely or as a ruse is unknown. History Not much is known of Yarrow's origins. When he was ten, he became part of Frost's branch of the Planet Trade Organization; one of the few Saiyans to do so. Powers & Abilities Yarrow ranks much higher than lower-class warriors like Tinda. He was born with a power level of 220 and by the time he was ten, it had increased to nearly 1,900. He is considered to be one of the strongest Saiyans on Planet Vegeta. By the time he was a full member of the Saiyan Army, his power had leaped to 17,000 - being only one thousand less than Vegeta himself when he was first introduced. Above all, Yarrow is intelligent; considered a technological genius by Saiyan standards. He is also crafty when coming up with new techniques and is able to learn the abilities of his friends and foes very easily and can quickly adapt them to his own. Techniques & Special Abilities * : Using his ki, Yarrow can levitate and fly. Like Vegeta, he is well noted for his speed when he flies. * ''Ki'' Blast: Using his energy, Yarrow can generate a pink ball of ki which can then be fired as an explosive blast. * Palm-Wave Blast: A move learned by watching several of Vegeta's battles, this attack can be used two different ways. The most common method of usage is to extend his palm, extending all fingers but his thumb, which he folds in and then firing a pink blast from that hand. He can also fire it the same way he does a ki blast, though it is distinguished from the average ki blast due to its large size. ** Double Palm-Wave Blast: Essentially a doubled version of the original technique, Yarrow fires a Palm-Wave Blast from either of his hands. * : Being a Saiyan that can both transform into a Great Ape and retain control while within the form, Yarrow can also generate a Power Ball; a technique invented to allow him to enter his Great Ape form in the absence of a full moon. * Super Blazer Bomb: A more advanced version of Vegeta's Blazer Bomb which Yarrow invented. First, Yarrow gathers an immense amount of energy into his palms, forming a ball of pink ki many times his own size and then firing it. With sufficient energy, the attack holds enough power to demolish a planet. * : Zenkai is an ability that is genetically exclusive to Saiyans. The ability is a genetic trait that allows a Saiyan's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries. Trivia * His name is a pun on the actual vegetable, the . * His appearance greatly resembles . Category:Saiyans